Conventional electrical cable covers have been designed to secure electrical plugs into an outlet or to another plug. An electrical cable cover typically includes a first half male portion and a first half female portion, hinged together and movable between open and closed positions. They are commonly sized to receive a portion of a connected electrical plug and a socket therein. Some of these cable covers are used in power systems.
A power system can include pre-configured, factory-manufactured assemblies that can be easily installed as a cost effective alternative to conventional distribution methods. Plug-and-play architecture and re-usability drastically reduces the total cost of ownership of electrical power systems. With plug-and-play architecture, a number of wires are fed into a system with one major cable. There is a risk that the major cable will become disconnected from the system when an unauthorized person tampers with it. Since the entire system is dependent on only one receptacle threadedly engaged by a cable feeding into that receptacle, an interference with the connection, such as someone pulling them apart, would disrupt the entire system.
Accordingly, a need exists for providing a unique and improved electrical cable cover for securely protecting a cable cord, specifically a Linkosity™ cable. Further, there exists a need for simultaneously precluding its disconnection from an outlet. This need is particularly acute in plug-and-play techniques when one cable controls the power sourcing for a plurality of wires traveling to and from a unit.